The Pearl of Friendship
by Angel Raye
Summary: Sailor Chibi Mars meets the fairy of friendship and is asked to keep a secret. Willthis secret place her life in danger?


Well, here is another one. This one takes place in 30th century Crystal  
Tokyo. It is mainly about the Chibi Scouts again although their parents  
will have part in it too. I guess those of you who have read my stories  
have figured out that Sailor Mars is my favorite scout. Again I love  
feedback, suggestions and comments. E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Check out my slambook to at:  
http://www.slambook.com/slambooks/viewsb.asp?sb=ladymars  
Also check out my web site at:  
http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon. I did create all the Chibi Scouts  
except for Chibi Moon of course.   
The Pearl of Friendship  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Chapter 1: Nightly Encounter  
The moon shone on Crystal Tokyo. It was late at night and the city was  
peaceful. Except for the people who worked at night there was no one out.   
In the Crystal Palace, all who dwelled there was fast asleep. Even the  
Sailor Scouts and the Sailor Knights and their daughters were all asleep.  
There had been no threats for a while so no one was losing any sleep from  
worry.  
In the quarters of Sailor Mars and Mars Knight, their little girl Annika  
lay asleep in her room. She was having happy dreams where she as Sailor  
Chibi Mars saved the day.  
"Annika," a soft gentle voice called. "Annika!"  
Annika's eyes fluttered open. "Mama," she said. She sat up. "Daddy?"  
She looked at the foot of her bed and saw that Stardust, her pink kitten,  
was asleep.  
"Annika," said the soft voice again.  
"Who are you," asked Annika. "Where are you?"  
"Come to me," said the voice and Annika got out of bed and followed the  
sound of the mysterious voice. She crept quietly past her parents'  
bedroom. The door was open in case she needed one of them. She quietly  
opened the door to their quarters and crept down the hall. She crept past  
the quarters of Mercury and Jupiter.  
"Gloria," she hissed. "Are you playing a joke on me?" It would be just  
like the daughter of Sailor Venus and Venus Knight to play some kind of  
prank in the middle of the night.  
"Come to me please," said the voice.   
Annika finally reached the palace doors. She went outside not noticing how  
cold it was out. "Where are you," she asked.  
A silver glow suddenly appeared in front of her. The glow formed the shape  
of a beautiful girl. She was probably the prettiest girl Annika had ever  
seen. Her hair was bright silver that shone in the moonlight. She had  
lavender eyes and shining white wings.  
"Who are you," stammered Annika both awed and frightened at the same time.  
"My name is Aurora," said the girl. "I am the fairy of friendship."  
"The fairy of friendship," said Annika.  
"Yes," said Aurora. "I am the fairy who gives everyone friendship and love."  
"Why do you call me," asked Annika.  
"I need your help," said Aurora. She placed her hands in front of her and  
a large white pearl appeared. "This is the pearl of friendship. Without  
it there would be no friendships on this world."  
"What is happening," asked Annika.  
"Evil fairies have come to steal this pearl," said Aurora. "If that  
happens then this world will be doomed because hatred will rule and  
everyone will destroy each other."  
"What can I do," asked Annika.  
"I need to hide this pearl," said Aurora. "I would like to hide it in you."  
"Why me," asked Annika. "I am just a little girl."  
"I have my reasons for choosing you," said Aurora. "Please trust me."  
"I do," said Annika. She closed her eyes and felt a light shining on her.  
The pearl disappeared inside of her. A funny feeling of warmth came over her.  
"There is one more thing," said Aurora. "You must never tell anyone of  
this encounter. You must not even tell your parents. If anyone found out  
you have the friendship pearl the world as we know will come to an end."  
"I promise I will not tell," said Annika.   
"If you ever need me I am here to help you," said Aurora as she shimmered  
out of view.  
"Wait," said Annika. "Don't go yet." But it was too late. Aurora was  
gone. Annika stared up at the space where Aurora just was.  
"Annika," said a voice suddenly making Annika almost jump out of her skin.  
"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night? You could catch  
your death out here."   
Annika looked up and saw her mother standing right behind her. She was  
suddenly aware of how cold it was outside and she was only wearing her  
nightgown and her feet were bare. "Mama," she said.  
"Why are you out here," Raye asked wrapping a blanket around the little  
girl. "Stardust came in and woke me up. When she told me you were missing  
from your bed I panicked."  
"I don't know how I got out here," said Annika as Raye scooped her up and  
carried her indoors.  
"Were you sleepwalking," asked Raye concerned.  
"Yes," said Annika figuring that was the best explanation for right now.  
"That's not like you," said Raye.  
"I'm sorry Mama," said Annika. "I did not mean to scare you."  
"It's okay my sweetheart," said Raye as they went back to their quarters.  
"I found her Chad."  
"Thank goodness," said Annika's father. "Where were you young lady?"  
"She went sleepwalking outside," said Raye as she carried Annika into her  
bedroom.  
"That's not like her," said Chad.  
"I know and it worries me," said Raye as she tucked Annika into bed. "I'll  
ask Amy to take a look at her tomorrow."  
Annika paid no more attention to her parents. She was vaguely aware of  
them kissing her goodnight and leaving the room. She felt her chest where  
the pearl of friendship was and wondered about her encounter with Aurora.  
"I have my own little secret," she thought. "I promise Aurora I will not  
tell anyone." Annika drifted off to sleep.   
  
Chapter 2: The Enemy Attacks  
In the middle of town a building suddenly appeared. On it was a sign that  
said Fairy Candy Shop. Inside there were fairies going around trying to  
set up their plan. The one in charge was Evella. She was the queen of  
evil fairies.  
"Now everyone," she said. "This candy shop is the perfect disguise for our  
base. We can use this to plan our strategies."  
"We are going to look for the Pearl of Friendship aren't we," asked another  
fairy whose name was Troye. He was the fairy of disgust.  
"We know Aurora has hidden it in someone," said Evella. "It has to be  
someone with a very pure heart and a very sweet soul."  
"There are many people who could be holding the pearl," said Troye. "Who  
is going to find that person."  
"I have the perfect person for the job," said Evella. "Come forward Hadana!"  
"I am here Evella," said Hadana. "The fairy of despair is at your service."  
" I want you to track down the person who could hold the Pearl of  
Friendship," said Evella. "I have a possible target for you."  
"Let's see," said Hadana and Evella passed her a picture. Hadana studied  
it. It was a picture of a young girl of about eleven.  
"Her name is Jeanine," said Evella. "She is in fifth grade at Crystal  
Tokyo Elementary school. She is known for helping out the students who are  
social outcasts. She must have a large heart and a pure soul. She would  
be the type of person who Aurora would pick to hide the Pearl of Friendship  
in."  
"Just leave it to me Evella," said Hadana as she transformed herself to  
look human. "I will take care of it." With those parting words she vanished.  
  
"Boy you sure had a rough day didn't you Annika," said Gloria with a laugh.  
"Shut up," said Annika crossly. It had been a rough day. First her mother  
dragged her to Mercury's quarters to get her checked out. Mercury, or Amy,  
questioned her thoroughly trying to figure out what might have caused  
sleepwalking. Annika had to invent more and more lies just to be able to  
keep her promise to Aurora. Next Annika found it very hard to concentrate  
in school for two reasons. Her midnight encounter was one. The other was  
Aurora. Annika had so many questions for her. The teacher scolded her a  
couple of times and Annika found herself with extra homework. She was not  
happy at all.  
"Leave her alone Gloria," said Daisy pushing a lock of green hair off of  
her face. "The last thing Annika needs right now is to be teased by you."  
"Just because you are older than me does not mean you can tell me what to  
do," said Gloria.  
"Do we have to do this everyday," asked Ariel.  
"I know," said Maggie. "Everyday someone argues. If we are ever going to  
be a good team like our mothers then we have to get along."  
"Mama and the queen argue all the time and they are best friends," Annika  
pointed out.  
"Let's just go home," said Faith.  
"Yes," agreed her twin, Hope. "We all have homework to do."  
"And I am not feeling good," said Madelyn.  
"All right," said Daisy. "Let's go."  
"Here comes Rini," said Ariel. Everyone looked up to see the  
fourteen-year-old daughter of the King and Queen coming toward the group.  
Since she was the oldest she went to the junior high school.  
"Hi everyone," said Rini.   
"Hi," said the girls.  
"So what is happening," asked Rini as they all started to walk home together.  
Annika suddenly stopped in her tracks. "I sense evil."  
  
Daisy's classmate Jeanine was walking home from school. She was thinking  
about one of the girls in the class who had gotten a poor grade on a test  
that day. Jeanine decided she would call this girl tonight and offer to help.  
"Excuse me," said a woman suddenly and Jeanine stopped. "Could you tell me  
how to get to the police station?"  
"Of course," said Jeanine. "It's just down the first street on your right."  
"Thank you," said the woman. "Could you do one more thing for me?"  
"What's that," asked Jeanine.  
"Let me look inside of you," said the woman.  
"What," Jeanine asked in alarm.   
The woman laughed and transformed into a fairy with black wings. "I am  
Hadana the fairy of despair," she said. "I have come to see if you are  
holding the pearl of friendship."  
"I do not know what you are talking about," said Jeanine in fright.  
"We will see," said Hadana and she tossed a rope that suddenly wrapped  
itself around the frightened girl. "Now let me see inside of you."  
Jeanine screamed as Hadana placed a hand on her chest. Vibrations went  
through her. She felt very violated.  
Nearby Rini and the others were watching. "Let's transform," Rini hissed  
to the others and everyone pulled out their transformation devices.  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MARS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
"VENUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS POWER MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE POWER MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO POWER MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN POWER MAKE UP!"  
"I guess you do not hold the pearl of friendship," said Hadana. "But I am  
afraid you must die so that Aurora cannot hide it in you."  
"Hold it right there," called a voice and Hadana turned around to see a  
teenager surrounded by little girls all dressed in sailor uniforms.  
"Who are you," she asked.  
"I am the agent of love and justice," said Sailor Chibi Moon "I am Sailor  
Chibi Moon and on behalf of the moon I will punish you."  
"And we are the next generation of sailor scouts," said the others. "We  
will punish you too."  
"How annoying," said Hadana. "I am not going to be beat by a bunch of  
children. Come out my youma."  
The scouts watched as a gray figure dressed in all black appeared. "I am  
Misery," he said. "I will destroy all that interferes."  
"I won't let you," said Chibi Jupiter. "JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!" The  
lightening bolts flew out at Misery. He screamed as the storm clobbered him.  
"I get you for this," he said and he held up his hands. "Cloud of  
unhappiness. Take away all of the joy these girls experience."  
Dark clouds flew out and the Chibi Scouts all ran to get away. Chibi Mars  
remembered what Aurora said to her the night before. "Help us," she  
called. "Please help us fairy of friendship."  
A burst of silver light appeared blinding everyone and destroying the  
clouds. Aurora emerged from the light. "Who is that," said Chibi Mercury.   
"Trust me," said Aurora. "I am Aurora the fairy of friendship."  
"Stay out of this Aurora," said Hadana. "This is not your concern."  
"Sailor Chibi Moon," said Aurora. "This is for you." A scepter appeared  
in her hands. "This is your Moon Scepter of friendship. Use it to defeat  
your enemies."  
"Right," said Chibi Moon. "I need some of your attacks Chibi Scouts."  
"MARS BURNING FLAMES!"  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
Misery screamed as the attacks hit him.  
"Now Chibi Moon," said Chibi Jupiter.  
"MOON SCEPTER OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
A bright light suddenly engulfed Misery. "Defeated," he screamed as he  
vanished.  
"I won't forget this," said Hadana as she disappeared.  
"Who are you," asked Chibi Pluto.   
"Can we trust you," asked Chibi Venus.  
"I am here if you need help," said Aurora. "You must not let these enemies  
win."  
"Please tell us more," begged Chibi Mars.  
"I cannot," said Aurora. "Chibi Mars I have something for you." Another  
bright light appeared and a flute was placed in Chibi Mars's hand. "When  
you need me just play this and I will come."  
"How will I know what to do," asked Chibi Mars.  
"You will know when the time comes," said Aurora as she faded away.  
"Come back," begged Chibi Mars but it was too late. Aurora was gone.  
"It looks like we have a new enemy," said Chibi Moon. "We had better tell  
our parents."  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
That night when Annika was getting ready for bed a mirror suddenly appeared  
on her nightstand. Annika looked in it and saw Aurora. "Hi," she said.  
"You came back."  
"This mirror is for you," said Aurora. "You can use it to talk to me."  
"I want to be your friend," said Annika.  
"And I would like to be your friend too," said Aurora. "But you must trust  
me. There are things I cannot tell you right now."  
"I understand," said Annika. " I am so excited that we can get to know  
each other better."  
"I look forward to it too," said Aurora. "Do not tell anyone about this  
mirror though."  
"I won't," said Annika. She was excited over the prospect of having such  
an important secret. Annika could sense that there was a lot of excitement  
as well as danger ahead but she was ready for it.  
  
Chapter 3: Maggie is the Target  
"Now," said Neo-Queen Serenity to the Scouts and Knights. "We should  
discuss this new threat that has come to our world."  
"So far they have only attacked once," said Mercury who was typing data  
into her computer. "Do we even know what they are looking for?"  
"According to Rini it was an evil fairy who attacked this young girl," said  
King Darien.  
"Daisy told me she seemed to be looking for something in her classmate,"  
said Jupiter.  
"The children also gained that mysterious ally, Aurora," said Neptune.  
"Just who is this Aurora?"  
"And why did she give two of the Chibi Scouts devices," added Saturn.  
"There still is Annika's mysterious sleepwalking incident the other night,"  
said Mars Knight.   
"Could that be connected," asked Venus Knight.  
"I checked Annika over the next day and she was fine," said Mercury.   
"And she has not had any other incidents since," said Mars. "However I am  
curious to know why she was picked with the power to call Aurora."  
"Only Aurora knows that," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "I am just wondering  
like the rest of you if we can trust Aurora."  
"You don't suppose Annika might know something," asked Pluto Knight.  
"Maggie said that she was the only one who did not seem surprised at  
Aurora's sudden appearance."   
"I could talk to her I guess," said Mars. "She has been rather quiet for  
the last couple of days."  
"That's what Gloria said," said Venus.  
"I'll take her to the park today and try to find something out," said Mars.  
"I promised her I would take her there this week so we can do that today."  
"Keep us posted," said King Darien.  
  
"I am not very happy with you Hadana," said Evella. "Not only were you  
unable to find the pearl but you allowed little girls to beat you in a fight."  
"I am sorry Evella," said Hadana. "But Aurora showed up and gave the  
oldest one powers to defeat my youma. I was completely unprepared for that."  
"Can the excuses," said Evella. "We have to find that pearl. Find the  
next target and do what you are supposed to do."  
"Yes Evella," said Hadana bowing. She went to the office and started  
looking at pictures of possible targets. She came across one picture and  
picked it up. "This one looks like a good target," said Hadana to herself.  
"She is a quiet mysterious girl. She would be the perfect person for  
Aurora to hide the pearl in."  
It was a picture of Maggie, the daughter of Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight.  
  
"Annika," said Raye as they sat on a park bench. She had changed into her  
civilian clothes so she would not be as conspicuous. "I need to ask you  
something."  
"What Mama," asked Annika.  
"You and I have always told each other everything," said Raye. "If you  
know anything about this enemy and Aurora you would tell me wouldn't you?"  
"I do not know much," said Annika.  
"Can you tell me anything," asked Raye.  
"No," said Annika.  
"You cannot tell me anything at all," Raye pressed her daughter.  
"No," repeated Annika remembering her promise to Aurora.  
"If something important comes up then you will tell me," said Raye.  
"You always told me to keep promises," said Annika. "Could you please  
trust me."  
"All right," said Raye realizing she was not getting anywhere. "If you  
need to tell me something then I'm ready to listen."  
Annika heaved a silent breath of relief as her mother dropped the subject.  
  
So," said Maggie to Rini. "Do you think Mars is finding anything out?"  
"Annika adores her mother so let's hope so," said Rini as she and Maggie  
watched Annika and Raye from across lake.  
"Why are we spying on them," asked Maggie.  
"Because I am the leader of the Chibi Scouts," said Rini. "And you are the  
oldest except for me so I chose you to come with me."  
"Well let me know if you find out anything," said Maggie. "I am going to  
go look at the flower garden."  
"Fine," said Rini as Maggie walked away.  
Maggie walked over to the flower garden. She loved looking at flowers. It  
gave her a peaceful feeling.  
"Excuse me," said a voice and Maggie turned to see Hadana standing behind her.  
"You," said Maggie recognizing her.  
"I am Hadana, the fairy of despair," said Hadana. "I need to look inside  
of you for the pearl of friendship if you do not mind."  
"I cannot transform in front of her," thought Maggie to herself.  
Hadana tossed ropes in Maggie's direction and tied her up. Maggie screamed  
as Hadana put her hand in front of her and started searching for the pearl.  
"It's not here," said Hadana. "But I will need to kill you so Aurora  
cannot hide the pearl inside of you."  
"Hold it right there," said a voice and Hadana turned to see Chibi Moon,  
Sailor Mars, and Chibi Mars standing there.  
"This is a peaceful day and a quiet, gentle girl," said Sailor Mars. "How  
dare you hurt her. As guardian of our King and Queen I am Sailor Mars and  
I will punish you."  
"And I am the agent of love and justice, Sailor Chibi Moon," said Chibi  
Moon. "I will punish you."  
"And I am the daughter of Sailor Mars and Mars Knight," said Chibi Mars.  
"I will fight for the future of this planet. I will punish you too."  
"So one adult has joined you this time," said Hadana. "Never mind. I can  
take care of you too. Come out my youma."  
The scouts watched as a monster appeared. He looked like a shadow over a  
lake. "I am Fear," he said. "I will take away all of what makes you brave."  
"I don't think so," said Sailor Mars. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!"  
Fear screamed as the sniper hit him. "I'll make you lose all of your  
bravery," he said and he powered up. A dark arrow flew out and hit Chibi  
Mars. Suddenly Chibi Mars screamed in terror and crawled away into a bush.  
"Chibi Mars," said Mars coming over to her daughter. "It's okay. You have  
the power."  
"I can't," said Chibi Mars. "I am afraid."  
"Use the flute," said Mars putting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
"This fear you are feeling is not real. It is only an illusion."  
Chibi Mars thought for a minute and then pulled out the flute Aurora gave  
her. She concentrated hard and then the tune came to her. She began to  
play. A burst of silver light appeared and Aurora emerged from it. She  
put out her hands and the scepter appeared in Chibi Moon's hand. Chibi  
Moon aimed it at Fear.  
"MOON SCEPTER OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
Fear screamed as he was dusted. "Defeated," he screamed as he vanished.  
"I'll get you for this," said Hadana as she disappeared.  
Sailor Mars turned toward Aurora. "Who are you," she asked. "Can we trust  
you?"  
"You must trust me," said Aurora. "I promise I will help you and the  
children. " With that she disappeared.  
"Maggie," said Chibi Moon. "Are you all right?"  
"I think so," said Maggie. "That was painful."  
"Just as long as you are all right," said Mars. "Let's just get you home."  
  
That night Annika was talking to Aurora through the mirror. "Mama tried to  
find out about you today," she said. "She was asking me all sorts of  
questions."  
"You did not tell her anything did you," asked Aurora.  
"No," said Annika. "I made a promise and I am going to keep it."  
"I know I can trust you," said Aurora.  
"Why are parents always trying to find out things," asked Annika.  
"Because they love their children more than anything else in the world,"  
said Aurora. "They want to protect them forever."  
"I am eight and a half years old," said Annika. "I am not a baby anymore."  
"You are still a child," said Aurora. "Even when you are an adult you will  
always be your mother's baby."  
"I know," said Annika with a sigh.  
"You are very close to your mother, aren't you," asked Aurora.  
"Yes," said Annika.  
"Then you must stay that close," said Aurora. "That type of closeness is  
very beautiful in a mother and child. You must treasure it."  
"I will," said Annika. "I promise."  
  
Chapter 4: Gloom  
"How could you let those brats defeat you again Hadana," asked Evella. "Do  
I need to find a new person for this job?"  
"No your majesty," said Hadana. "I was unaware that one of the adult  
counterparts of the Chibi Scouts would be there. She caught me completely  
off guard."  
"She was probably the mother of one of those brats," said Evella. "We have  
lost two of our warriors to those Chibi Scouts. We need to stop  
underestimating them."  
"I can bring out one of our most powerful warriors," said Hadana. "Gloom  
is very powerful. She can defeat the Sailor Chibi Scouts."  
"Very well," said Evella. "But you had better succeed this time."  
"I will your majesty," said Hadana.  
"I have a target for you," said Evella. "Troye, the picture please."  
"Here you go," said Troye pulling the picture out. He gave it to Hadana.  
She studied the picture. It was a woman with red hair.  
"Who is she," asked Hadana.  
"Her name is Molly," said Evella. "She is married to a man named Melvin  
and they have three children. Apparently Melvin was considered to be a  
real nerd but she fell in love with him anyway. Someone like that has got  
to be the holder of the pearl."  
"I will get her for you," said Hadana.  
  
"What are you thinking about Annika," Stardust asked Annika.  
"What," asked Annika breaking out of her thoughts.  
"I asked you what you are thinking," said Stardust. "You were so deep in  
thought."  
"I am afraid I can't tell you," said Annika wishing she could. She always  
told Stardust everything but she promised Aurora that she would keep the  
pearl a secret. That meant she could not tell Stardust.  
"You always talk to me about everything," said Stardust.  
"I will tell you when the time is right," said Annika. "But for now I have  
to keep a secret."  
"Very well," said Stardust with a sigh. "I am here for you."  
A knock at the door interrupted the conversation. Annika got up and  
answered. Gloria was standing there in her jeans and red sweatshirt.  
Annika was still wearing her red denim jumper, flowered turtleneck and red  
tights. "Annika," said Gloria. "Let's go into town and get some ice  
cream. I am so bored."  
"Okay," said Annika. "I have just finished my homework but I need to asked  
Mama if I can go."  
"I need to ask my mom too," said Gloria. "I'll finish my homework later."  
"Come on Stardust," said Annika as they left the quarters.  
"I am coming," said Stardust.  
  
Molly Grier was exhausted. It had been a very long day. First Melvin had  
lost important notes for a meeting that day so the morning was spent  
looking for them. Second their oldest child William announced that he had  
a project on the solar system due the next day and of course he waited  
until the last minute to tell everyone about so Molly had to run to the  
library to get some books. Third their second child Suzanne got sick so  
Molly had to take her to the doctor. Last their youngest child Emily got  
gum stuck in her hair so Molly had to cut it out. All this on top of the  
other errands and housework she had to do. She could not wait for Melvin  
to get home so she could pass the kids off on him. Right now she had  
William watching the other two so that she could finish her shopping in peace.  
"Aunt Molly," she heard a voice call. Molly looked up and saw Annika and  
Gloria coming toward her. Annika, as usual, had her pink kitten riding on  
her shoulder. Molly was glad to see them. Their mothers were very good  
friends of hers and they were in Suzanne's class at school.  
"Hi girls," said Molly as the girls reached her. "How are you?"  
"We are good," said Annika as her kitten meowed.  
"How are your mothers," asked Molly.  
"They are fine," said Gloria. "But mine almost would not let me come."  
"Oh," said Molly. "And why is that?'  
"Because I have not done my homework," said Gloria. "I do not know why I  
have to do homework. It is such a waste of time."  
"I remember a certain queen who always said that," said Molly with a smile.  
"We are going to get ice cream," said Annika. "Do you want come?"  
"I'd love to girls but I need to finish my errands," said Molly.   
"Okay," said Annika. "We will see you later. Come by the palace and see  
us sometimes."  
"Thank you," said Molly. "Goodbye girls!"  
"Bye," they said together and ran off.  
Molly smiled at the two girls and continued down the street. How nice it  
must be to be so young.  
"Excuse me," said a voice and Molly saw a young woman standing by the phone  
booth. "I seem to have misplaced my wallet. Could you help me look for it?"  
"When did you last see it," asked Molly stopping to help.  
"Actually here it is," said the woman holding it up. "But there is another  
favor you can do for me."  
"I really do not have time," said Molly thinking of the children at home.  
"I just need to see inside of you," said the woman.  
"Excuse me," asked Molly in alarm.  
The woman laughed and turned into Hadana. "I am Hadana, the fairy of  
despair and I am looking for the pearl of friendship." She threw a rope at  
Molly and bound her feet and hands together. "Now let's just check and see  
if it is here." She put her hands on Molly's chest and it began to glow.  
Molly screamed in terror and pain. "No," said Hadana. "It is not here but  
I am afraid I will have to kill you anyway. Aurora could still hide the  
pearl in you."  
"Hold it right there," called a voice and Hadana turned and saw two little  
girls in Sailor uniforms. "How dare you hurt a kind woman like Molly  
Grier. I am the Sailor Scout of Fire, Sailor Chibi Mars and on behalf of  
Mars and the moon I will punish you."  
"And I am the Sailor Scout of Love," said the other scout. "I am Sailor  
Chibi Venus and on behalf of Venus and the moon I will punish you."  
"Only two of you this time," asked Hadana. "Where are your mommies?"  
"We don't need our mommies to fight you," said Chibi Venus. "We can do it  
all on our own."  
"Maybe we should call in some backup," said Chibi Mars.  
"Don't wimp out on me," said Chibi Venus. "We can handle her."  
"I still think we should call Chibi Moon at least," said Chibi Mars.  
"Coward," said Chibi Venus.  
"I am not a coward you brat," said Chibi Mars angrily. "I just feel that  
some back up would be a good idea."  
"Don't call me a brat," said Chibi Venus in fury  
"Well how convenient," said Hadana. "The two little girls are fighting.  
That will make it easier to destroy them. Come out Gloom."  
The two Chibi Scouts stopped arguing as a warrior with black hair came out.  
She flashed her sharp teeth at them. "I am Gloom," she said. "And I will  
cast a cloud of unhappiness over you."  
"Not if I can help it," said Chibi Mars and she powered up. "MARS BURNING  
FLAMES!"  
Gloom laughed as he held up his hand and caught the flame in it. Chibi  
Mars gasped, "No way!"  
"Your trivial attacks are nothing to me," said Gloom. "Chain of  
unhappiness. Wrap your self around these two girls." A chain suddenly  
appeared in her right hand and he flung it toward the Chibi Scouts.  
"I can't get free," said Chibi Venus.  
"I can't breath," gasped Chibi Mars.  
Gloom laughed and yanked the chain. The two Chibi Scouts screamed as they  
were dragged across the ground. "Have some fun with them first Gloom,"  
said Hadana with a laugh. "Then destroy them."  
  
"Thank you so much for coming to the library with me Rini," said Ariel.  
"Mommy couldn't today because Madelyn is sick and she had to give her a  
check up."  
"Oh that is okay Ariel," said Rini. "After all your mother is the royal  
physician and has to take care of all of us when we are sick. Besides I  
had to go and get some books for my Science report anyway so I was glad to  
do it."  
"I'm glad you got to come with us Daisy," said Ariel.  
"Me too," said Daisy. "I am not grounded right now and I wanted to check  
out some new cookbooks."  
"We had just better get home," said Rini. "It is getting late and I do not  
want to make either of you late for dinner."  
"I just wish cats were allowed in the library," said Diana who was perched  
on Rini's head.  
"Me too," said Moonbeam who was on Ariel's shoulder. "It is no fun having  
to wait outside."  
"Rini," called a voice and Stardust came running up. "Hadana attacked Mrs.  
Grier. Annika and Gloria transformed but they began to argue with each  
other and now they are in big trouble."  
"Let's go," said Rini and she pulled out her broach.  
"MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
"MERCURY POWER MAKE UP!"  
"JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!"  
The three Chibi Scouts followed Stardust toward the battle.  
  
"We have got to break free of this chain," said Chibi Venus.  
"I told you we needed back up," said Chibi Mars under her breath.  
"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!" The lightening bolts severed the chain and freed  
Chibi Mars and Chibi Venus.  
"Thought you could use some help," said Chibi Moon.  
"Boy am I glad to see you," said Chibi Mars.  
"Be careful," said Chibi Mercury who had her visor on. "This one is strong."  
"Get them all Gloom," shouted Hadana in rage.  
"Chibi Mars your flute," said Chibi Moon.  
Chibi Mars pulled out the flute and began to play the tune to call Aurora.  
A burst of silver light appeared in the sky and Aurora appeared. Her  
powers flew down toward Chibi Moon who pulled out her new scepter.  
"MOON SCEPTER OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
"No," yelled Gloom as she was engulfed in silver light. She vaporized out  
of existence.  
"You little brats," screamed Hadana in rage. "You may be winning the  
battles but I will win the war." With that she vanished.  
"Chibi Scouts," said Aurora. "You are fighting a very dangerous enemy. If  
you do not learn to work together then you will not beat them."  
"Can you please tell us more about you," asked Chibi Moon.  
"I cannot," said Aurora. "Just know that I am here to help you."   
"Why do you help us," asked Chibi Mercury.  
"Because you and I are on the same side," said Aurora as she began to fade  
out. "Just remember that."  
"Aunt Molly," said Annika who had transformed back to her civilian clothes.  
"Wake up. Are you all right?"  
"Annika," said Molly coming around. "What happened? Where is that fairy I  
saw?"  
"The Chibi Scouts took care of it," said Annika.  
"Why don't you let us walk you home," said Rini.  
"That might be a good idea," said Molly as she got up. Everyone headed  
toward her home.  
  
"I don't understand Aurora," said Annika to the mirror that night. "Gloria  
and I are always fighting but we are best friends. Mama and the queen are  
like that too. Why do best friends always fight?"  
"Not all best friends fight," said Aurora. "But some best friends have  
opposite personalities so they always argue. You and Gloria are opposite  
to each other but I can tell she cares about you deeply. It is the same  
thing with your mother and the queen. I have been watching those two for  
years and your mother loves the queen as much as she loves you and your  
father."  
"There are times when I want to hit Gloria," said Annika. "She can also be  
so mean sometimes."  
[Flashback-Just over a year ago]  
The girls were on their way home from school. Seven-year-old Annika was  
proudly wearing her new hat that Jupiter had given to her for Christmas.  
It was a cold snowy day but Annika loved wearing the new snow boots she had  
gotten for Christmas.  
"Come on Annika," said Rini. "You are falling behind."  
"I am coming," said Annika and she ran to catch up.  
Suddenly Gloria snatched Annika's hat off of her head.   
"Give that back," yelled Annika as she ran after Gloria.  
"Come catch me first," taunted Gloria as she continued to run. Annika  
chased after her but could not catch up.  
"Come on," cried Annika. "Give it back."  
Gloria stopped running and tossed the hat onto a frozen lake. "Go get it,"  
she said with a laugh.  
"You Creep," said Annika furiously. She began to cautiously step out onto  
the ice.  
"Careful Annika," said Rini.  
"You do not want to fall in," said Maggie.  
"I'll be okay," said Annika nervously. "It's frozen." She went out to the  
hat and picked it up. "I got it," she said proudly and began to walk back.  
Suddenly there was a loud crack and Annika felt the ice break out from  
under her. She plunged into the frozen water with a piercing scream.  
"Annika," screamed Rini and the other girls screamed too.  
"Help," screamed Annika as she went under.  
"Ariel go to the palace and get your mom and Mars," yelled Rini. "Hurry.  
The rest of you join hands. We have to form a chain. Madelyn you will  
have to be first because you are the smallest."  
"Okay," said Madelyn as she took Hope's hand. Madelyn carefully inched out  
onto the ice. Hope, Faith, Maggie, Daisy and Rini followed her holding  
hands. Gloria was nowhere to be seen. She had taken off as soon as Annika  
fell in.  
When Madelyn got to the hole in the ice she put her arms in the freezing  
water and grabbed Annika's hands. "I got her," she yelled and the others  
began to pull her back to the shore.  
Annika was sobbing hysterically. Rini picked her up and the girls all  
headed toward the palace. Ariel, Mercury, Mars, and Venus met them.  
"Annika," screamed Mars as she snatched the child from Rini.  
"Where is Gloria," said Venus in fury. "She is in so much trouble."  
"She took off," said Rini.  
"Quick," said Mercury as she wrapped a blanket around Annika. "Get her  
back to the palace. We have got to get her into a warm bath before she  
freezes".  
The next hour was a total blur. Mars and Mercury transformed into their  
civilian clothes and stripped the wet clothes off of Annika. Amy ran a  
warm bath and put Annika in it. She worked on getting the circulation back  
into Annika's arms and legs. Raye in the meantime fixed hot cocoa and  
found Annika's warmest pajamas. Once Amy was satisfied that Annika would  
be all right Raye dressed her and wrapped her in a blanket. Annika lay  
down on the couch and had some hot soup and cocoa. All of the Scouts,  
Knights, and children came to see her. The King and Queen came by with a  
beautiful doll for her. The last visitor was Gloria with her very angry  
parents.  
"What do you have to say," said Mina sternly.  
"I'm sorry Annika," said Gloria in an ashamed voice.  
Annika did not answer. She rolled over on the couch so that her back was  
to Gloria. She was angry.  
"Annika," said Raye gently. "Gloria just apologized to you."  
"I don't want to talk to her," said Annika angrily. "I never want to talk  
to her again."  
"You don't mean that Sweetheart," said Raye.  
"Yes I do," shouted Annika. "Tell her to go away."  
Raye walked the Venus family to the door. "She'll come around," she  
assured Mina and Asai. "She is just stubborn like me but I am sure in a  
couple of days she will be friends with Gloria again.  
[End Flashback]  
"Mama was right," said Annika. "It was a couple of days before I spoke to  
Gloria. I saw how sorry she really was. I had a dreadful cold after that.  
Gloria was grounded for two weeks so we could not play with each other  
anyway. There are times I do not want to see Gloria but then I want to be  
with her all the time."  
"You two have a very special and unique friendship," said Aurora. "Cherish  
it forever."  
"I will," said Annika, as there was a knock at her door. Aurora  
disappeared and Raye came in.  
"Are you ready for bed," asked Raye.  
"Yes Mama," said Annika. "Why can't I stay up later?"  
"Because you are a little girl who needs her sleep," said Raye as she  
tucked the child into bed. "That's why."  
"Daisy and Maggie get to stay up later," said Annika.  
"They are older than you," said Raye. "Now no more arguing. It is time to  
sleep."  
"All right," said Annika.  
"Good night Sweetheart," said Raye kissing her daughter. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Mama," said Annika. "Could you sing to me tonight?'  
"Sure," said Raye and she began to sing a song that she sang as a teenager  
at a school festival. It was 'Oh Starry Night.' That was Annika's favorite.  
Annika drifted off to sleep as her mother's singing relaxed her. But she  
remembered what Aurora said. Gloria was a very special friend.  
  
  
Chapter 5: Hadana's Last Fight  
"I cannot believe you Hadana," said Evella. "Not only did you let the  
Chibi Scouts defeat you again but you also lost our strongest warrior.  
Gloom was irreplaceable. How are you going to find someone as strong as her?"  
"Just give me another chance, Evella," said Hadana. "We have greatly  
underestimated the Chibi Scouts. For little girls they are invincible."   
"I will give you one more chance," said Evella. "Just keep in mind that we  
have plenty of young fledglings who would love to take your place as the  
fairy of despair."  
"Yes your majesty," said Hadana through gritted teeth. "Those blasted  
Chibi Scouts are going to pay."  
"Just succeed this time," said Evella.  
Hadana bowed and headed to her office. She pulled out some pictures. "I  
need to find the holder of that pearl," she said to herself. "Who could  
Aurora trust with it?" She continued to look at the pictures. "Maybe we  
are looking in the wrong places," she said to herself. "Maybe we need to  
steer away from the gentle type." She came across one picture and studied  
it. "This child is obnoxious but deep down inside she really cares for her  
friends," said Hadana to herself. "Maybe we should check her out." Hadana  
placed the picture in her pocket and left.   
Gloria was the next target.  
  
Gloria was pacing around the schoolyard nervously. She always hated  
conference time. Who knew what the teacher was going to talk to her mother  
about?  
"What is wrong with you Gloria," asked Daisy.  
"You are so nervous right now," said Annika.  
"I have never seen you like this," said Hope.  
"My mother is having a conference with the teacher right now," said Gloria.  
"You know it is not going to be good."  
"How would you know," asked Maggie.  
"It never is," said Gloria.  
"Well you are about to find out," said Faith. "Here comes your mother."  
Gloria looked up and sure enough there was Mina coming out of the building.  
Gloria could tell by the look on her face that her mother was angry.  
"Hi Mom," said Gloria.  
"Let's go," said Mina abruptly. "We have a lot to talk about."  
"Good luck Gloria," said Daisy.  
"Sounds like you are going to need it," said Faith.  
"You girls should get back to the palace too," said Mina. "It is getting  
late. Madelyn and Ariel have already gone."  
"We will in a few minutes," said Annika. "We are just going to wait for  
Rini to come by and walk with us."  
"Very well," said Mina as she took Gloria by the hand. "See you back at  
the palace then." She and Gloria began to walk toward home.  
"What did Ms. Patterson say," asked Gloria nervously.  
"She said your grades are fine," said Mina. "But your behavior needs a lot  
of improvement."  
"At least my grades are okay," said Gloria.  
"That is not enough," said Mina. "I do not want you to be rude to your  
teacher. She tells me not a day goes by without you being rude to her."  
"I hate being polite to the teacher," said Gloria. "All she does is order  
us around."  
"Listen to me young lady," said Mina sternly. "When you are in school the  
teacher is in charge. You are to respect her. Is that clear?"  
"Yes Ma'am," said Gloria.  
"Now I have to stop in here for a minute," said Mina stopping outside the  
grocery store.   
"Can I wait out here," asked Gloria.  
"Very well," said Mina. "Just wait for me and do not get into trouble."  
"I won't," said Gloria as her mother went through the doors. She saw a  
bench at went to sit down on it.  
"Excuse me," said a voice and Gloria looked up. To her horror she saw it  
was Hadana.   
"Oh no," she said. She knew she could not transform where she was.  
"Oh no is right," said Hadana with a laugh. She held up a small device and  
it made and earsplitting sound. The people around all collapsed as they  
were rendered unconscience. Gloria had put her hands over her ears.  
Hadana tossed a rope toward Gloria and bounded her up. Gloria screamed.  
Mina ran outside. "Gloria," she shouted and Hadana blasted her with some  
energy. Mina sprawled across the ground.  
"Mommy," said Gloria.  
"Mommy cannot help you now little girl," said Hadana as she put her hand on  
Gloria's chest. Gloria screamed as the force went through her. "No pearl  
of friendship here," said Hadana. "I guess I just have to kill you instead."  
Mina in the meantime pulled herself to her feet and went to a secure hiding  
place. She pulled out her stick.  
"VENUS ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!"  
After transformation was complete Venus was about to jump into action when  
she heard a voice. "Need a hand Sailor Venus?"  
Venus turned around and saw Chibi Moon, Chibi Mars, Chibi Jupiter, Chibi  
Pluto, Chibi Uranus, and Chibi Neptune. "We heard Gloria's scream and came  
to help out," said Chibi Moon.  
Venus smiled and nodded. "Let's go girls," she said and the girls followed  
her. "Stop right there," said Venus in rage.  
"Another adult," said Hadana. "I guess there must be one for each of these  
brats."  
"No matter how rude a child may be she does not deserve this," said Venus.  
"I am one of the palace guardians and the sailor scout of love. On behalf  
of Crystal Tokyo and the moon I will punish you."  
"And we the future guardians," said the Chibi Scouts. "Will punish you too."  
"I can take on all of you," said Hadana. "Come out Hatred, my warrior of  
hate."  
The scouts all watched as another youma came out of the ground. He laughed  
an evil laugh as he stared at the scouts. "So these are the Sailor Scouts  
I have heard so much about," he said. "Never mind. Once I am through with  
them they will hate each other enough to destroy each other."  
"We'll see about that," said Chibi Neptune and she powered up. "TIDAL WAVE!"  
Hatred dodged the attack and it hit Hadana. "You fool," she screamed at  
him. "You are supposed to get rid of them, not let them attack me."  
"Venus," said Chibi Moon. "Get Gloria out of here! We can handle this."  
"I am the adult here," said Venus. "I will stay and help you."  
Chibi Mars put her hand on Venus's arm. "A little girl needs her mother,"  
she said. "Take care of her."  
Venus nodded and powered up. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Her chain came out  
and wrapped itself around Gloria. Venus pulled her to safety and gathered  
the child in her arms. She disappeared around the corner and laid Gloria  
down. "You'll be safe here my darling," Venus said to the unconscience  
child. "I have to help your friends."  
Meanwhile Hatred tossed out an attack. "Hatred ring," he said. "Make  
these girls hate each other." The rings ran after Chibi Neptune, Chibi  
Pluto and Chibi Jupiter.  
"MARS BURNING FLAMES!" Chibi Mars's flames came out and burned the rings.  
"I'll take care of this," said Chibi Pluto and she powered up. "SCREAMS OF  
DESTRUCTION!"  
Hatred was not ready for this attack. He screamed as he got knocked down.  
"VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" The chain wrapped itself around Hatred trapping him.  
"Quick Chibi Mars," said Venus. "Now is your chance!"  
Chibi Mars pulled out her flute. She concentrated and began to play the  
melody to summon Aurora. The burst of silver light appeared and Aurora  
emerged from it. Chibi Moon's scepter formed in her hands.  
"MOON SCEPTER OF FRIENDSHIP!"  
Hatred screamed "NO!" as he was engulfed in the silver light. He vanished.  
"Now," said Venus turning to Hadana. "As for you."  
"I will destroy you myself," said Hadana in rage and she began to power up  
to attack.  
"EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM!"  
"MARS BURNING FLAMES!"  
The three attacks caught Hadana off guard. She screamed as the pain shot  
through her. Chibi Moon took off her tiara and flung it. "MOON TIARA  
ACTION!" The tiara flung itself around Hadana and vaporized her.  
"We did it," said Chibi Jupiter. "We finished her."  
"Is the battle over," asked Chibi Mars.  
"No," said Aurora. "Hadana is just one of many evil fairies. There will  
be more. The battle isn't over yet. You still have more fighting."  
"You can count on us," said Chibi Moon.  
"Just please tell me who you are," said Venus. "After all as a parent and  
guardian I am concerned."  
"I understand your concern," said Aurora. "But if we are to succeed you  
must trust me."  
"Aurora turned to the Chibi Scouts. "Your concern for each other is your  
biggest strength," she said. "Do not lose that." She faded away.  
"Mommy," said a voice and Venus turned. Gloria was standing there in a  
daze. "What happened," she asked. "Is Hadana still here?"  
"No," said Venus wrapping her arms around her daughter. "We destroyed her  
but the battle is not over yet."  
"Thank you for saving me everyone," said Gloria.  
"What are friends for," asked Chibi Moon.  
"Come on everyone," said Venus. "Let's go home."  
  
Evella sat in her seat and stared at the viewscreen in front of her. "Too  
bad, Hadana," she said. "You were a big failure." She turned to the fairy  
standing next to her. "I know you will do a better job Morias," she said.  
The fairy stepped forward. "You can count on me," he said. "I, the fairy  
of depression will not fail."  
  
  
Chapter 6: Aurora's story  
That night Annika was awakened when a familiar silver burst of light shone  
in her room. She sat up and saw Aurora.  
"Aurora," she said sleepily rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What are  
you doing here?'  
"I think the time has come," said Aurora.  
"For what," asked Annika.  
"The time to show you why I must hide the pearl in you," said Aurora.  
Annika was suddenly wide-awake. "You are going to answer my questions,"  
she asked.  
"Yes," said Aurora. "Take my hand."  
Annika slip her small hand into Aurora's. A bright light engulfed her and  
her room disappeared. When the light was gone. Annika saw that they were  
in front of a magnificent castle. There were fairies everywhere.  
"Where are we," asked Annika in wonder.  
"This is my home," said Aurora. "And it is the home to all of the good  
fairies."  
"Why are we here," asked Annika.  
"I need a device to show you what is happening," said Aurora as she took  
Annika's hand and led her to the castle.  
"There are so many fairies here," said Annika.  
"Yes," said Aurora. "We have the fairy of love, the fairy of peace, the  
fairy of kindness, and many others."  
"It is such a beautiful place," said Annika as Aurora led her into a room.  
There was a large ball in the center of it.  
"This is our orb," said Aurora. "It will show you everything I want you to  
know."  
Annika gazed into the orb. It began to shine. Aurora began to explain the  
images. "Evella the queen of evil fairies decided she wanted to take over  
the world. She wants hate to rule. One day I was out doing my duties when  
she attacked me. Evella tried to take away my pearl and destroy it. If  
Evella destroys this pearl there will be no more friendships in this world.  
Hate will gradually take over and everyone will destroy each other."  
Annika watched the images in horror. Hatred was everywhere and people were  
destroying each other.  
"I knew I had to hide the pearl," said Aurora. "I asked it to lead me to  
someone who is loved by everyone and has a sweet soul. The pearl led me to  
you. I have watched you since you were born and I knew that you are one of  
the sweetest individuals on this world. You give everyone you know a lot  
of joy. You were the perfect person to hide the pearl in."  
"That is why you picked me," said Annika.  
"Yes," said Aurora. "You are my little maiden of friendship. I know I can  
trust you to keep a secret."  
"I have not told anyone," said Annika.  
"I know," said Aurora. "Now you understand why it is so important to hide  
the pearl."  
"I do," said Annika. "And I am proud to be the one to help."  
Aurora took Annika's hand. Annika gasped as she was suddenly lifted off  
the ground. Aurora held her hand as they flew over the land. Annika  
looked at everything with wonder. It was so beautiful here. It would be a  
shame to have it destroyed. Annika made a silent promise to herself that  
she would hide the pearl of friendship as long as she was needed to."  
"I have to take you back now," said Aurora. "It is dangerous for you to be  
seen with me. If an evil fairy saw you then it would be figured out that  
you are the holder of the pearl."  
I understand," said Annika and she closed her eyes. A flash of light  
engulfed her and she found herself in the palace gardens. She gazed up and  
the stars completely ignoring how cold it was outside. Annika closed her  
eyes and thought about what she learned that night.  
  
Raye did not know why she woke up suddenly. Chad was asleep next to her  
but Raye was jolted awake. She did not sense any evil nearby but she had a  
nagging feeling something was going on.  
A movement at the bedroom door caught her eye. It was Stardust. "Ms.  
Raye," she said. "Annika is gone from her bed again."  
"What," demanded Raye as she got up and pulled on her robe. "Do you have  
any idea how long she has been gone?"  
"No," said Stardust. "I woke up and saw she was gone. I checked the  
bathroom but she is not there."  
"I wonder if she has sleepwalked outside again," said Raye. "I had better  
check outside."  
"Should we wake up Mr. Chad," asked Stardust.  
"Let's wait until we are sure she is not on palace grounds," said Raye  
grabbing a blanket. "No need for both of us to worry."   
Raye and Stardust headed toward the palace doors. Once outside Raye began  
to scan the area. She headed toward the garden and saw Annika sitting on  
her knees gazing at the stars. Annoyed Raye went up to her daughter.  
"Annika," she said sharply and the child almost jumped out of her skin.  
"What are you doing out here?"  
"I am not sure," said Annika softly.  
Raye scooped her daughter up, wrapping the blanket around her. "What is  
going on with you," she asked. "You have never done this before."  
"I can't tell you," said Annika in tears. "Please don't make me tell."  
"Sweetheart if something is wrong with you I want to know," said Raye as  
she carried her daughter back to their quarters.  
"Nothing is wrong with me Mama," said Annika. "I am fine."  
Raye tucked Annika in her bed. "I just do not want any more wondering  
outside at night," she said. "I am concerned about you. I know you are  
hiding something from me."  
"How do you know," asked Annika with alarm in her voice.  
"I am your mother," said Raye. "It's my job."  
"You told me I should always keep promises," said Annika as tears rolled  
down her face. "Please don't make me break a promise."  
"Very well Annika," said Raye as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.  
"Just let me know if you are in trouble or danger."  
"I will," said Annika. She was quiet for a moment and then spoke softly,  
"Mama."  
"Yes Sweetheart," said Raye.  
"Will you just hold me for a little while," asked Annika.  
Raye smiled as she felt the overwhelming love she always felt for her  
daughter. She lay down next to Annika and held the child close to her.  
Annika snuggled down in her mother's arms and closed her eyes. She was  
glad she knew Aurora's story but some of it scared her so right now she  
wanted to feel the safety on her mother's arms.  
"I love you Mama," said Annika.  
"I love you too Sweetheart," said Raye.  
Nestled safely in her mother's arms Annika drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 7: A Diabolical Plan  
"She was outside again last night," said Mercury in astonishment.  
"Yes," said Mars. "I am so worried about her. She is not behaving like  
herself."  
"I am more concerned about how going outside at night like this is going to  
affect her health," said Mercury. "As Annika's doctor I do not want her to  
get sick."  
"I don't want her to get sick either," said Mars. "But I know she is  
hiding something from me and I am worried."  
"Do you think it might be related to this enemy who is about," asked  
Jupiter. "Daisy has been telling me that Annika seems to know this Aurora  
who shows up every time to help them."  
"I know she knows more about this enemy then she lets on," said Mars. "But  
I cannot force her to tell me."  
"We will just have to keep a closer eye on her," said Venus.  
"I'll ask Rini to keep an eye on her too," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "After  
all she is the leader of the Chibi Scouts."  
"That's a good idea," said Jupiter.  
"Yes," said Mars gratefully. "Thank you."  
  
"Morias," said Evella. "I hope you will not be a disappointment like  
Hadana was. I need that pearl of friendship if I am going to take over the  
world."  
"I will not disappoint you," said Morias as he stepped forward. "Hadana's  
approach was all wrong which is why she failed."  
"I suppose you have a better idea," said Evella.  
"I do," said Morias. "Instead of trying to find the pearl, we make it show  
itself."  
"Explain," said Evella intrigued.  
Morias pulled out a small sphere. "This is a device I created that will  
hunt down anything I program it too," he explained. "It will find the  
pearl and make the holder of it very sick. Once the sickness reaches its  
peak the person will give off this glow. I will be able to find the holder  
from here and capture this person."  
"Very good," said Evella. "I am impressed. Proceed with the plan."  
"Very well," said Morias and he went to a window. He released the sphere  
and it circled Crystal Tokyo. The sphere found its target and homed in.  
It released a strange glow and settled in on its target.  
  
Annika was suddenly jolted awake by a sharp pain in her chest. She sat up  
gasping in pain. She hurt so much. It was unbearable. Annika could not  
remember when was the last time she hurt so much.  
"Mama," she whispered and then spoke a little louder. "Mama."  
Finally she let out an ear splitting scream. "MAMA!"  
The door to her bedroom burst open and Raye and Chad both came in.  
"What is it Baby," asked Raye sitting on the bed and gathering Annika into  
her arms.  
"I hurt," gasped Annika clutching her chest.  
"What hurts," asked Chad.  
"Right here," said Annika pointing to her chest.  
"You don't have a fever," said Raye laying her hand on Annika's forehead.  
Annika let out a loud wail as the pain in her chest intensified. Raye held  
the child close to her. "Get Amy," she barked at Chad and he raced out of  
the room.  
  
In the quarters of Mercury, Amy and Greg were both awakened at the pounding  
on their door.  
"What is going on," said Amy sleepily as she got up and pulled on her robe.  
"At this time of night too," said Greg as he got up.   
"We're coming," called Amy as they headed for the door. She was afraid the  
noise would wake Ariel up.  
Greg opened the door and Chad came tumbling in. "Amy," he said  
frantically. "We need you."  
"What's going on," asked Amy.  
"Something is wrong with Annika," said Chad. "She is in a lot of pain so  
Raye wanted you to come and check her out.  
Amy grabbed her doctor bag. "Let's go," she said.  
"Mommy," said a voice and Amy turned to see Ariel coming into the room.  
"What is going on?"  
"Go back to bed Darling," said Amy. "There is nothing for you to worry  
about right now."  
"I'll put her back," said Greg as he took Ariel's hand. "You just go and  
check on Annika."  
"What's wrong with Annika," asked Ariel in alarm.  
"She's not feeling good Ariel," said Amy. "Now be a good girl and go back  
to bed." With that she followed Chad back to his quarters.   
Raye was holding Annika who was writhing in pain. Amy took one look at her  
and could tell Annika was in a lot of pain. She opened her bag and took  
out her stethoscope. "Let me take a look," she said and Raye put Annika  
back on the bed. Amy pressed the stethoscope to Annika's chest.  
Everything sounded okay. "When did this start Annika," she asked.  
"It woke me up," said Annika as she lay her head on her mother's lap.  
"I cannot find anything wrong," said Amy. "I can give something for the  
pain right now and if she is still hurting tomorrow I can run some tests."  
"Let's do that," said Raye.  
Amy reached into her bag and pulled out a needle. Annika took one look at  
it and screeched in fright. "No needles please," she begged.  
"It's the only thing I have," said Amy softly and Annika began to cry  
bitterly.  
Raye wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Its okay Sweetheart," she  
said. "Just don't look and it will be over with quickly." Raye pressed  
Annika's face to her chest and nodded to Amy. Amy injected the medicine  
into Annika who gave a small cry of pain.  
"It's over," said Amy and she turned to Raye. "Just keep an eye on her  
tonight."  
Raye nodded and tucked Annika back into bed. Chad walked Amy to the door.  
"If she is still in pain tomorrow then let me know," Amy told Chad.  
"I will," said Chad and closed the door behind Amy.  
  
The next day the girls were on their way home from school. Annika had felt  
okay when she woke up that morning so after Amy had given her a quick  
checkup she went to school. However as the day wore on she began to feel a  
little ill.   
"Are you sure you are all right," asked Maggie.   
"I'm fine," said Annika.  
"You're lying," said Gloria.  
"I am not," said Annika angrily.  
"Yes you are," said Gloria. "You are turning red and you always turn red  
when you lie."  
"If you aren't feeling good you need to tell you mom," said Daisy.  
"I am okay," said Annika.  
"Leave her alone," said Hope.  
"All right," said Gloria and she snatched Annika's hat from her. "Come  
catch me."  
"You brat," said Annika as she broke into a run. She chased Gloria trying  
to get her. Suddenly a sharp pain hit her stomach and she fell down  
moaning in pain.  
"Are you all right," asked Maggie anxiously.  
"I hurt," gasped Annika.  
"I'll get Mommy," said Ariel and she ran toward the palace.  
"Come on," said Faith helping Annika to her feet. "Let's get home."  
Annika suddenly began to cough violently. "Annika," screeched Gloria in  
alarm. Annika continued to cough when blood came spraying out of her mouth.  
"Oh no," gasped Madelyn.  
Annika moaned and rolled into a fetal position. She was still coughing up  
blood and it was getting all over her jacket.  
"Annika," said Mars in alarm as she arrived with Mercury. She picked  
Annika up, not caring that the blood was getting all over her uniform.  
"Let's get her back to the palace," said Mercury as she ushered Mars in  
that direction.  
  
"What's wrong with her," asked Mars tearfully as Amy held up the X-ray she  
took of Annika's chest and stomach.  
"I am not sure," said Amy. "I have never seen anything like this. There  
seems to be some dark mass inside of her."  
"What kind of dark mass," asked Mars Knight.  
"Let me show you," said Amy and she showed them the X-ray. There was a  
dark blotch covering up most of Annika's insides.  
"What can we do," asked Mars.  
"I am going to run some tests," said Amy. "In the meantime just make her  
as comfortable as possible."  
"We'll do that," said Mars Knight.  
No one noticed Rini and Ariel hiding behind the door listening to the  
entire thing.  
  
Chapter 8: The Chibi Scouts Take Action  
"So what did you want to talk to us about Rini," asked Daisy as all of the  
Chibi Scouts minus Annika assembled in the palace garden that evening  
before dinner. Two of the cats, Diana and Crescent were outside too.  
Crescent lived with Daisy and was her guardian.  
"This is a Scout meeting," said Rini.  
"Annika is not here," stated Faith.  
"She's sick," said Rini. "Besides this is about her."  
"What is wrong with her," asked Hope.  
"Rini and I listened in on Mommy talking to Mars and Mars Knight," said Ariel.  
"There is a dark mass inside of Annika," said Rini.  
"A dark mass," said Maggie in surprise.  
"So what can we do," asked Madelyn.  
"I think the enemy is behind this," said Rini.  
"What makes you say that," asked Daisy.  
"Annika was fine yesterday," said Rini. "Now all of the sudden she is very  
sick with something that Mercury cannot find out. Mercury is the best  
doctor there is. If she cannot figure out what is wrong with Annika then  
the enemy must be behind it."  
"I still don't get it," said Madelyn.  
"Let's add everything up," said Rini. "First Annika has been found outside  
in the middle of the night a couple of times. The enemy appeared right  
after the first time. Second this Aurora gave Annika a flute to summon her  
when we needed her help. Third every time Aurora appears Annika seems to  
know her. Now Annika has some mysterious sickness that no one can figure  
out."  
"So the enemy could be behind this," said Daisy.  
"So you think we should check it out," said Hope.  
"I think we should," said Rini.  
"Me too," said Gloria who had been silent up until that moment.  
"Wow that's a change," said Maggie. "I have never known you to be so eager  
to fight."  
"Annika is my best friend," said Gloria. "Besides I have never made things  
up to her."  
"What do you mean," asked Hope.  
"The ice," said Gloria softly.  
"That was over a year ago," said Faith.  
"I know," said Gloria. "But I still feel really bad about it."  
[Flashback]  
Gloria was just playing a joke when she tossed Annika's hat out onto the  
frozen lake. She thought it would be funny to see Annika slip and fall on  
her bottom. So she was just horrified when the ice broke and Annika fell  
through it.   
"Annika," Rini screamed and Gloria ran back to the palace. She knew she  
was in deep trouble and right now she could not face anyone. Also she knew  
that when her mother found out she would be in for it.  
When Gloria arrived at the palace she slipped in through the back way.  
Tears were falling down her face. She could not remember when was the last  
time she felt so scared.   
"I have to find somewhere to hide," she said to herself. She thought for a  
moment and then decided to go to the gates of time. Sailor Pluto was there  
and Gloria knew Rini and Maggie went there all the time. Rini was always  
visiting Sailor Pluto when she was feeling bad.  
Gloria headed toward the doorway that led to the gates of time. She  
hesitated for a moment and then opened the door. There was Sailor Pluto  
standing by the gates.  
"Hello Gloria," said Sailor Pluto. "I have been expecting you."  
"You have," asked Gloria in surprise.  
"Yes," said Pluto. "I know why you are here."  
"So you what just happened," said Gloria.  
"I have known for a long time," said Pluto. "I am the Guardian the Time so  
I know everything that is going to happen."  
"Why couldn't you stop it," sobbed Gloria.  
"I cannot alter time," said Pluto. "This was supposed to happen."  
"I am going to be in so much trouble," said Gloria.  
"Yes you will be," said Pluto. "But running away is not going to help.  
You need to go and apologize to Annika. Your mother is looking for you  
now. You need to let her find you."  
"Okay," said Gloria.  
"Don't worry," said Pluto placing a comforting hand on Gloria's shoulder.  
"Everything will be all right."  
"Thank you Sailor Pluto," said Gloria and she went through the door that  
led back to the palace. She went through the corridors and heard her  
mother calling her.  
"Gloria," called Venus and she came around the corner. She saw Gloria and  
went over to her. "You are in big trouble young lady," she said giving  
Gloria a spanking.  
"I didn't mean too," sobbed Gloria.  
"You should not be throwing other people's stuff onto a frozen lake," said  
Venus. "Annika could have drowned."  
"I am so sorry," cried Gloria.  
"You need to tell Annika that," said Venus.  
When they got to their quarters Venus Knight was already there. "I see you  
found her," he said.  
"Yes," said Venus as she transformed into her civilian clothes.  
"I hope you realize how much trouble you are in," said Venus Knight as he  
re-transformed.  
"I do," said Gloria.  
"Good," said Asai. "Now to discuss your punishment."  
After Gloria found out she was grounded for two weeks her parents took her  
to Mars's quarters to apologize to Annika. Annika was on the couch wrapped  
in a blanket. She was very pale and there were some scratches on her face.  
"I am so sorry Annika," said Gloria in shame but Annika only turned her  
back to her.  
Gloria was upset when Annika refused to accept her apology and said she  
never wanted to talk to her again. Raye assured her that Annika would come  
around.   
The next couple of days were unbearable. None of the palace children  
except Rini would speak to her. Also since Gloria was grounded she was not  
allowed to leave her quarters except for school. Annika had a dreadful  
cold after that was home for a few days. Eventually Annika did come around  
and she and Gloria were friends again. But Gloria still felt very badly  
about what happened that day.  
[End of Flashback]  
"I want to help her," said Gloria.  
"We all do," said Rini.  
"Then I say we do it," said Daisy.  
"All that agrees," said Rini and everyone raised their hand.  
"Girls," said Crescent. "Are you sure you shouldn't tell your parents  
about this?"  
"Come on Crescent," said Daisy. "We have to help a member of our team when  
she is in trouble."  
"That is what teamwork is all about," said Hope.  
"Just make sure you are not going over your heads," said Diana.   
"What should we do," asked Ariel.  
"I have a plan," said Rini and she began discussing it with the others.  
  
Chapter 9: Kidnapping  
Raye stayed by Annika refusing to leave her side. Annika was tossing and  
turning in delirium not even aware of her mother's presence. She had a  
very high fever so Raye applied a cold compress to her head trying to bring  
the fever down. Amy was running tests but it would be a few days. In the  
meantime Raye had to keep her as comfortable as possible.  
"Raye," said a soft voice and Raye looked up to see Neo-Queen Serenity  
standing next to her. "I just wanted to see how you are doing."  
"I am so worried Serenity," said Raye with tears in her eyes. "If I lose  
her I do not know what I will do."  
"You won't lose her," said Serenity placing a comforting hand on her  
friend's shoulder. "Amy is the best doctor and she will not stop until she  
finds out what is wrong."  
"I know," said Raye. "It is just hard to see your child in a condition  
like this."  
"I know," said Serenity.  
"Excuse me," said a voice and they turned to see Ariel at the door. "I  
hope you do not mind but I let myself in."  
"It's okay Ariel," said Raye smiling at the little girl. "What can I do  
for you?"  
"I just wanted to see Annika for a minute," said Ariel.  
"She's up to something," thought Raye but she smiled and said, "Okay but  
only for a minute."  
Ariel walked over to Annika's bed and stood by it. She leaned over and  
whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Annika, we have a plan." Ariel checked  
to see if Raye and Serenity were looking and saw that they were deep in  
conversation. Ariel activated her mini computer and slipped it under the  
pillow. "We'll save you," Ariel said to Annika, "You just wait." With  
that Ariel left the room.  
  
"Evella," said Morias. "The illness of the holder is at its peak. I will  
be able to find this person and bring her back here."  
"Very good Morias," said Evella. Go and get her and I will be waiting."  
Morias bowed and then disappeared.  
  
Raye was talking to Serenity when she suddenly felt an evil presence. "I  
sense evil nearby," she told the queen.  
Serenity held up her communicator and spoke into it, "Evil presence sensed  
nearby be on alert."  
A dark cloud appeared in the room and it formed in the shape of a fairy  
with black wings. He hovered over Annika.  
"Who are you," demanded Raye.  
"I am Morias, the fairy of depression," he said. "All of the evil fairies  
are trying to find the pearl of friendship. Thanks to my sphere, I was  
able to find the person Aurora was hiding it in."  
"You mean Annika," said Serenity.  
"Yes," said Morias. "I had my sphere make her sick so that I would be led  
to her and here I am."  
"You cannot have her," shouted Raye and she pulled out her transformation  
pen. "MARS ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" After she transformed she put herself  
in between Annika and Morias. "To get her you have to go through me first."  
Morias laughed and held up his hand. A blast of energy knocked Mars and  
Serenity down. Next Annika was levitated up and she floated into his arms.  
"Annika," screamed Mars and she began to power up.  
"You attack me then you attack the child too," said Morias and Mars stopped.  
"Mama," said Annika weakly.  
"I'm coming Sweetheart," said Mars and she jumped up.  
Morias laughed and pushed Mars down. "It's no use," he said. "She's mine  
now." With that he disappeared taking Annika with him.  
"ANNIKA," screamed Mars as tears ran down her face.  
"Let's get the rest of the scouts and knights," said Serenity softly.  
"We need answers," said Mars.  
"I can give them to you," said a voice and Mars turned to see Aurora  
standing in the room.  
  
"I have the computer," said Ariel. "The data it collected should lead us  
to Annika."  
"How did you know Rini," asked Madelyn.  
"I just suspected," said Rini. "That is why I had Ariel put her computer  
under Annika's pillow."  
"Just wait until I get a hold of those fairies who got her," said Daisy in  
a fierce voice. "I'll make them sorry."  
"Let's just concentrate on saving her first," said Rini.  
"I got it," said Ariel. "It's that new candy store in town."  
"Let's go then," said Rini.  
"Right," said the others and they took off.  
  
"So you had to hide the pearl of friendship to prevent the evil fairies  
from taking over the world," said Mars Knight.  
"Yes," said Aurora. "If they destroy the pearl then evil and hatred will  
take over,"  
"Why did you hide it in Annika," asked Sailor Mars.  
"She has a sweet soul and a large heart," said Aurora. "She was perfect."  
"I agree that Annika is all of those things," said Sailor Mercury. "But  
don't you think she is too young."  
"Rini was the same age when Pegasus hid in her dream," said King Darien.  
"Remember?"  
The inner scouts remembered battling with the Dead Moon Circus back in the  
20th century. It was before they were even aware that they would have  
daughters.  
"I know what you are going through right now Mars," said Neo-Queen Serenity  
softly. "I remember how I felt when Nehlenia threw Rini off of that asteroid."  
"I know how you feel too," said Aurora.  
"How could you possibly know," screamed Mars.  
"I love Annika too," said Aurora.  
"You may love her," said Mars. "But you did not carry her inside of you  
for nine months. You did not spend fifteen hours in labor having her. You  
did not spend the last eight years taking care of her. Experiencing joy  
when she was happy, comforting her when she was sad, holding her when she  
was scared and sitting up at night with her when she was sick. Finally  
you did not watch as that evil fairy took your only child out of your home  
and was unable to save her so do not tell me you know how I feel because  
you don't."  
"Mars," said Jupiter. "Calm down and let her talk."  
"I may have done all of that with her," said Aurora. "But she has gotten  
to be a very special person in my existence and to know that she in trouble  
because of me upsets me very much."  
"I am sorry," said Mars. "It's just that my child is in danger and I do  
not know what to do."  
"She is not the only one in danger," said a voice and everyone turned to  
see Sailor Pluto coming toward them.  
"Pluto," said Neo-Queen Serenity in surprise.  
"You have left your post," said Venus.  
"I had to," said Pluto. "Small Lady and the others went to go and save  
Annika."  
"By themselves," said Mercury Knight in astonishment.  
"That's crazy," said Jupiter Knight. "Do they really think they can fight  
this enemy by themselves?"  
"Up until now they have fought most of this by themselves," said Neptune.  
"Well now the rest of us are involved," said Uranus. "I say we go after  
them."  
"The Knights should stay here and guard the palace," said King Darien.  
"Just in case the enemy attacks here.  
"I agree," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "However if Mars Knight wants to go  
then we should let him. Annika is his daughter too."  
"I would like to go," said Mars Knight.  
"I am coming too," said Neo-Queen Serenity.  
"We cannot let you," said Jupiter. "It is too dangerous."  
"I am a Sailor Scout too," said Serenity as she transformed into Sailor  
Moon. "Besides, my daughter is out there too and I want to protect her."  
"Your Majesty," said Luna. "You have not fought for years. Are you sure  
you can do it?"  
"The other Scouts can handle this," said Artemis. "You should stay here."  
"No parent can just sit and do nothing while their child is in danger,"  
said Serenity. "I am going."  
"Very well," said Venus. She turned to Aurora, "Can you lead us to them?"  
"Of course," said Aurora. "Join hands please."  
The King and the Knights watched as the Sailor Scouts, Mars Knight and  
Aurora joined hands. A bright light washed over them and they vanished.  
"Good luck my love," said the King.  
  
Chapter 10: The Big Battle  
The Chibi Scouts arrived at the Fairy Candy Shop. Chibi Mercury had her  
computer out and was busy scanning the door.  
"The door is protected by some kind of barrier," said Chibi Mercury. "I am  
not sure how we are going to get in."  
"Leave it to me," said Chibi Saturn and she lifted her glaive.  
"DESTRUCTIVE RAY!" A ray shot out of the glaive and knocked the door down.  
"Good work Chibi Saturn," said Chibi Moon and everyone went in.  
Chibi Mercury activated her visor and began to scan some more. She finally  
spotted Annika being held in some kind of sphere. "I found Annika," she  
said. "She is trapped."  
"We have to save her," said Chibi Jupiter. "Which direction is she in?"  
"This way," said Chibi Mercury and the Chibi Scouts followed her into a  
room. Annika was unconscience in a dark sphere. Evella was hovering over  
her.  
"Well look who is here," said Evella. "The Chibi Scouts have come to save  
their little friend."  
"Let her go," said Chibi Venus.  
"I will once I get the pearl of friendship from her," said Evella.  
"However, she is very stubborn and won't give it up."  
"She made a promise to keep it safe," said Chibi Pluto as she raised her  
staff. "SCREAMS OF DESTRUCTION!"  
The attack bounced off of Evella. "Your little attacks are meaningless  
here," she said. "I suggest you turn around and leave."  
"I don't think so," said Chibi Jupiter and she powered up. "JUPITER  
THUNDERSTORM!"  
Chibi Uranus also powered up. "EARTHQUAKE TREMORS!"  
Evella screamed as the two attacks knocked her over. Chibi Venus ran  
toward the sphere and powered up. "VENUS LOVE ARROW!" The sphere broke  
and Annika fell to the floor. Chibi Venus ran over and wrapped her arms  
around Annika. "Come on Annika," she pleaded. "Wake up."  
"Oh no you don't," said Evella and she flung a bolt of energy toward the  
two children.  
"SILENT WALL!" A protective wall formed around Chibi Venus and Annika.  
"Mama," said Chibi Saturn in surprise.  
"All of us are here," said Saturn. "Venus get those two quickly."  
"Right," said Venus and she powered up. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" The chain  
wrapped itself around Chibi Venus and Annika and Venus pulled them over to  
her.  
"How touching," said Evella. "All of the mothers came to see their babies.  
Well you can die with them."  
"I don't think so," said Aurora coming forward. "Evella it is time to stop."  
"Please Aurora," said Mars who was holding Annika tight. "Save her first."  
Aurora went over to Annika and placed her hand on the child's chest. A  
bright glow appeared and the pearl emerged. Annika's eyes fluttered open.  
"Mama," she said weakly.  
"It's okay Sweetheart," said Mars.   
Annika looked around and saw everything going on. "I need to transform,"  
she said.  
"Don't," said Aurora. "You are not strong enough right now. Let everyone  
else do the fighting."  
"How touching," said Evella. "Now Aurora give me that pearl."  
"You cannot have it," said Aurora.  
"Then I will kill you," said Evella.  
"I won't let you," said a voice and the Chibi Scouts turned to see Sailor  
Moon.  
"Mom," said Chibi Moon. "You have become Sailor Moon. Why?"  
"I have a responsibility to my kingdom and my daughter to protect them,"  
said Sailor Moon. "I will protect world as I have always done."  
"Then let's do it," said Chibi Moon putting her hand in her mother's hand.  
"For all of the friendships in this world," said Mercury as she took Chibi  
Mercury's hand.  
"For all of the love," said Venus as she and her daughter joined hands.  
"For our Annika," said Chibi Jupiter as she and her mother joined hands.  
"For all of our children," said Saturn as she joined hands with her daughter.  
"For the present and the future," said Pluto joining hands with Chibi Pluto.  
"For our families," said Uranus as Neptune, Chibi Neptune, and Chibi Uranus  
joined her.  
"And for all of us as a team," said Mars Knight who was standing  
protectively over his wife and daughter.  
"Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon," said Aurora. "I believe if we combine  
the power of this pearl with the silver imperium crystal we can defeat  
Evella."  
"Then let's get to it," said Sailor Moon and she took out the crystal.  
Chibi Moon followed her example.  
"Not so fast," roared Evella and she held up her own source of power, which  
was the gem of evil. "Evil always conquers good."  
"We won't let you," said Mercury. "If we combine our powers together then  
evil won't have a chance."  
"I cannot transform," said Annika to her mother. "I do not have my pen  
with me."  
"Mars Knight and Sailor Mars," said Aurora. "Use your love for your  
daughter to help her transform."  
"Right," said Mars and Mars Knight. They both wrapped their arms around  
Annika and concentrated on their love. A red light engulfed them and  
Annika transformed into her Sailor uniform.  
"I am ready," said Sailor Chibi Mars.  
Aurora held up the pearl. Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon held up the imperium  
silver crystal. The powers began to combine as a white light washed over  
everyone.  
"Mars Knight protect us please," said Venus.  
"I will," said Mars Knight and he pulled out his sword.  
All of the Scouts and Chibi Scouts joined hands. "SAILOR CRYSTAL POWER!"  
Power shot out from their tiaras and entered the silver crystal. Evella  
held up her gem but it was no match for the power of the Sailor Scouts.  
She screamed in pain.  
"You haven't seen the last of me," she shouted as she disappeared. "I will  
be back."  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon collapsed from exhaustion. Chibi Mars  
ran over to Aurora. "Is it over," she asked.  
"It's over," said Aurora. "Evella will be dethroned as queen of the evil  
fairies. They do not tolerate failures. She will be sealed in isolation."  
"We did it," said Mars in relief as she held Sailor Moon in her arms.  
"Love won again," said Pluto who held Chibi Moon.  
Mars helped Sailor Moon to her feet. "Then we need to go home," said  
Sailor Moon as she went over to her daughter who was getting up.  
"Let's go Mom," said Chibi Moon.  
"Mama," said Chibi Mars softly. "I am so sorry I did not tell you what was  
going on."  
"It's okay Sweetheart," said Mars picking her daughter up. "I understand  
now why you kept in secret."  
"You are a good and loyal person Annika," said Mars Knight. "I am proud of  
you."  
Chibi Mars smiled as she accepted her parents' embrace.  
  
Chapter 11: A Farewell  
Outside the palace Aurora faced the King, Queen, Sailor Scouts, Sailor  
Knights, and the children. It was time to say good bye.  
"I want to thank you for your help your Majesty," said Aurora. "We do not  
have to worry about evil taking over as long as you are around."  
"Thank you," said Neo-Queen Serenity. "I was glad I could help."  
"Your daughters are becoming fine warriors," said Aurora. "I know you are  
all proud of them."  
"That we are," said Mercury as she patted Ariel's head.  
"Even this one," said Venus smiling down at Gloria.  
Sailor Mars and Mars Knight pulled Annika forward. "Time to say goodbye,"  
said Sailor Mars.  
Annika stood in front of Aurora. "Will I ever see you again," she asked.  
"I am the fairy of friendship," said Aurora. "I will always be with you."  
Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at the others. "Let's give these two a moment,"  
she said and everyone looked away.  
Annika burst into tears and hugged Aurora tightly. "I'll miss you," she said.  
"I'll miss you too," said Aurora returning the hug. "You are a very  
special little girl to be so loved. I hope you realize how lucky you are."  
"I do," said Annika.  
"Keep that sweet nature of yours," said Aurora.  
"I will," said Annika.  
"Goodbye my little maiden of friendship," said Aurora as she flew away.   
Annika waved until Aurora flew out of sight. She felt a hand on her  
shoulder and turned around. Her parents were standing behind her.   
"Don't cry," said Mars softly. "She is always with you."  
Annika wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and buried her head into  
her shoulders.   
  
In the land of the evil fairies Evella was sealed in her isolated prison.  
"I will get my revenge," she said to herself. "Those brats will pay."  
  
So what do you think. I left room for a sequel. Hope you enjoyed it.  
E-mail me with feedback. AngelRaye2@aol.com   
  



End file.
